


wavy

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Сычен сказал им тогда: – Прислушайтесь к волнам.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	wavy

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018

Сычен сказал им тогда:

– Прислушайтесь к волнам.

Услышьте шум прибоя.

_Вода сильнее нас._

Юкхэй пожал плечами, опираясь о сырой камень на берегу; Кун скептически изогнул бровь, не осознавая произнесённое. Серое небо заволокло тучами, в воздухе пахло морем и приближающимся штормом. Костёр на песке потух.

Децзюнь пнул носком кеда мелкий камешек и присел на сложенную вдвое куртку, подгибая ноги под себя. Гуаньхэн искал красивые ракушки и складывал их в карман джинсов; по бедру расползлось мокрое пятно.

Тэн был единственным, кто внял словам Сычена, но он не знал, как их правильно истолковать. Было что-то неземное, недостижимое в глазах напротив, словно вся тоска человечества соединилась в них, уже предугадав возможный исход. 

На сухих губах оседала соль, гонимая ветром с запада, крошечные кристаллики песка противно скрипели на зубах. ЯнЯн прижался к Тэну ближе, пряча лицо от бриза и прикрывая на секунду глаза. Невинный ребёнок в этом мире победившей стихии. 

Небо темнело вкупе с водой, бушующей и грозившейся затопить песчаный берег, этот забытый всеми богами остров, не отмеченный ни на одной из карт. 

Гуаньхэн грел озябшие пальцы, дуя на них и потирая друг о друга; Децзюнь грел их своими губами, очерчивая синеватые реки вен. Его худые руки крепко сжимали ладони Гуаньхэня, насквозь пропитанного запахом прибрежных водорослей. И соль с его губ была приятнее и привычнее, чем что-либо ещё им испробованное до. 

Дрожащий от холода Кун стучал зубами, едва не прокусывая свой язык, а Юкхэй продолжал недвижно стоять у пирса, устремив взгляд далеко вперёд, в стальную гладь на горизонте. Чайки уже не кричали в небесной вышине. Их крики подавляли собственные мысли, громче рокота грома нависающие над головой. 

Не хватало только молнии. 

Но и она вскоре появилась, резким росчерком освещая почерневшее небо.

Шторм начинался. Буря надвигалась, клокоча в слоях тяжёлых туч. 

ЯнЯн прятал лицо в плече Тэна, беззвучно плача. Тот гладил его рыжие волосы, ярким пламенем горящие в этой вязкой темноте.

И все они были здесь, на холодном одиноком берегу, затерянном посреди огромного океана жизни. 

_Море накатывало мягкой волной._


End file.
